


2019 Super Rookies Drabbles

by daisy_illusive



Category: 1The9 (Band), AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), ITZY (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), OnlyOneOf (Band), TXT (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band), WayV (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark Magic, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Neighbors, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Colección de ask drabbles de los grupos debutados en el 2019. Estaré recibiendo peticiones para escribir historias sobre todos los grupos que han debutado en 2019 hasta finales de año y comenzaré a subirlos aquí poco a poco. Sentíos libres de pedir lo que queráis, tenéis más información en el interior.[Peticiones cerradas]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jeon Doyum/Jung Jinsung, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Junhyung | Junji/Park Jisung | Love, Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX, Kim Taewoo/Yoo Yongha, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Information

Tal y como he dicho en el resumen, esto va a tratar de mí escribiendo historias cortas (drabbles) sobre los grupos que han debutado durante el año 2019. Para poder escribir las historias necesito de vuestra participación, ya que solo escribiré sobre los grupos y parejas que se me hayan pedido. Si queréis que escriba sobre algo, solo debéis dejarlo en los comentarios (hasta finales de año) y yo trataré de hacerlo todo. A medida que se vayan haciendo las peticiones iré apuntándolas aquí debajo para tenerlas presentes. Sin embargo, los fics se subirán poco a poco. Espero que haya mucha participación.

Escribiré fics sobre: 1THE9 | AB6IX | CIX | EVERGLOW | ITZY | ONEUS | ONEWE | ONLYONEOF | SuperM | TXT | VERIVERY | WayV | X1. Añadiré más grupos conforme vaya recibiendo peticiones.

**Master List:**

**1\. R.N.R.H (Right now, right here)** (1THE9) **(YongTae)**

 **2\. The truth is…** (TXT) **(YeonKai)**

 **3. ~~Hate~~ ****(Love) Cuddling** (ONEUS) **(XionDo)**

 **4\. At night** (X1) **(SeungWooSeok)**

 **5\. Something to say** (ITZY) **(YeJin)**

 **6\. Sorcerer of the Souls** (1THE9) **(JeongJung)**

 **7\. Stairs to heaven** (CIX) **(GoHun)**

 **8\. Spark of Flames** (Park JiHoon + AB6IX) **(2Park)**

 **9\. Touch in the storms** (WayV) **(KunYang)**

 **10\. Aparecium** (ITZY) **(YeJin)**

 **11\. Hands** (TXT) **(YeonBin)**

 **12\. One night** (ONEUS) **(XionDo)**

 **13\. Birthday party (with you)** (X1) **(SeungWooSeok)**

 **14\. Canvas** (OnlyOneOf) **(JunSung)**

 **15\. The misty’s truth** (ITZY) **(YeJin)**

 **16\. Plastic flower** (ONEUS + ONEWE) **(JoHoon)**

 **17\. Melting** (VERIVERY) **(YeonChan)**

 **18\. Fallen Guardian** (CIX) **(JinHee)**

 **19\. Sweet and warm** (1THE9) **(YongChan)**

 **20\. The playful slave** (X1) **(Seungyul)**

 **21\. Naruto** (ONEWE) **(KangRin)**

 **22\. Steal your heart** (SuperM) **(TaeBaek)**

 **23\. Secret Room** (VERIVERY) **(MinHeon)**

 **24\. (I wanna be a) Dog** (TXT) **(BeomHyun)**

 **25\. Run (faster than my heart)** (ONEUS) **(SeoDo)**

 **26\. Silken Captive** (AB6IX) **(ChamWoong)**

 **27\. 달아** **(Moon)** (EVERGLOW) **(Eunjiwon)**

 **28\. Black or White (Black Mind / White Mind)** (1THE9) **(2Sung)**

 **29\. End of Spring** (ONEWE) **(CyaMyeong)**

 **30\. 수리 수리** **(Abracadabra)** (TXT) **(YeonBin)**

 **31\. (It’s your birthday) Make a wish** (VERIVERY) **(YeonBae)**

**[Completado... 31/31]**


	2. R.N.R.H (Right now, right here) [Yoo YongHa x Kim TaeWoo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YongHa hunde sus dedos en los mulos de TaeWoo mientras éste introduce su lengua en su boca y lo besa como nunca antes lo ha besado nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente se escribió solo en el momento de las hard hours… no pidáis mucho... y pues… sexo, eso… simplemente. Also, he tratado de escribir smut en presente por primera vez en mi vida, tenedlo en cuenta.

YongHa hunde sus dedos en los duros muslos de TaeWoo mientras éste introduce su lengua en su boca y lo besa como nunca antes lo ha besado nadie. El chico no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido que queda ahogado en la boca de TaeWoo cuando sus entrepiernas se rozan, sus miembros erectos por los besos, por los tocamientos que han tenido desde que llegaron allí. Aquello es demasiado… pero YongHa quiere mucho más, quiere sentirlo todo mucho más porque es demasiado y a la vez insuficiente. TaeWoo está sobre él, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, con su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, sus pieles ardiendo por el contacto, sus manos en su nuca mientras lo besa, hasta que deja de besarlo profundamente para mirarlo a los ojos con un enorme deseo a través de su flequillo. Aquello es más de lo que YongHa puede soportar.

—Lo quiero… —murmura, jadeando mientras trata de recuperar el aliento después del beso—. Lo quiero aquí y ahora…

No tiene que decir absolutamente nada más. Una sonrisa pícara aparece en el rostro de TaeWoo, que simplemente ejerce una pequeña presión sobre sus hombros para provocar que YongHa acabe tumbado de espaldas sobre el colchón. Sus miembros se vuelven a rozar y YongHa gime, mientras TaeWoo simplemente aprieta sus labios y cierra sus ojos en una exquisita expresión de placer que enciende aún más al mayor. De verdad lo necesita rápido o se correrá antes siquiera de que hayan hecho nada indecente.

Las piernas de TaeWoo se encuentran una a cada lado de sus caderas, pero aquello tarda poco en cambiar cuando el chico se mueve hacia un lateral de la cama y se baja de esta, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos en ese instante, volviendo después a la cama para desabrochar los vaqueros de YongHa y desnudarlo de la misma forma que se ha desnudado él. Probablemente, YongHa no deba mirar con tanto deseo la parte inferior del cuerpo de TaeWoo, pero no puede apartar la mirada de aquellas torneadas piernas sobre las que se ha sentado muchas veces, no puede apartar la mirada de aquel miembro erecto, recorrido por algunas visibles venas, aquel miembro que desea más que nunca que esté en su interior.

—Si las miradas devorasen, tú te habrías tragado ya mi miembro y no habrías dejado ni los restos —comenta TaeWoo, divertido.

—¿Quieres que me lo trague? —cuestiona él en respuesta.

YongHa siente sus mejillas arder después de decirlo, como cada vez que dice algo de aquel estilo cuando están en la cama, pero no se arrepiente de decirlo, le apetece mucho hacerlo.

—No es necesario —le responde TaeWoo, terminando de desnudarlo—. Prefiero que sea otra parte de tu cuerpo el que se lo trague.

YongHa en realidad está acostumbrado a aquellas palabras insinuantes, a decirlas y a escucharlas cada vez que se acuestan juntos, pero sus mejillas se vuelven tres tonos más intensos de rojo en ese momento.

TaeWoo aprovecha entonces para colocarse entre las piernas de YongHa, colocando una sobre su hombro para tener un mejor acceso a su trasero y que este fuera mucho más fácil y rápido de preparar para su miembro, echándose lubricante en sus dedos y después tanteando la entrada de YongHa con uno de ellos. El lubricante está frío en contraste con su piel caliente, casi febril, y YongHa se tensa un momento, para después relajarse sabiendo perfectamente que cuanto más relajado esté, todo será mucho mejor y más placentero para él.

Y TaeWoo introduce un dedo en su cuerpo y después introduce otro y juega con ambos, tratando de crear espacio para su miembro y YongHa se deshace en gemidos porque los dedos largos del menor a veces rozan aquel punto que le envía oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

No tarda mucho en estar completamente preparado para la penetración y TaeWoo no lo hace esperar mucho, siguiendo su deseo de quererlo “aquí y ahora”. Después de ponerse el condón y echar más lubricante sobre su miembro, TaeWoo comienza a internarse lentamente en su cuerpo colmándolo por completo y provocando que ambos toman por el placer que aquello les está reportando, un placer que no hace más que intensificarse con cada embestida del menor, hasta que sus movimientos, se vuelven erráticos y ambos estallan en el más exquisito de los orgasmos, respiraciones entrecortadas, cuerpos laxos por la corriente de placer, ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas y cuerpos sudorosos y pegajosos.


	3. The truth is... [YeonJun x Huening Kai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai le pide a su vecino YeonJun que lo enseñe a patinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues… yo estaba viendo vídeos de estos niños para ir enamorándome de ellos tranquilamente y bueno… pasó lo que tenía que pasar antes o después… idea salvaje apareció y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla (?). Espero que os guste.

—¿Me enseñarías a patinar?

YeonJun se encontraba todavía medio dormido, la cabeza la tenía echada sobre el marco de la puerta de su casa, y ni siquiera podía enfocar realmente bien su vista. El sonido del timbre lo había despertado y, como estaba solo en casa, había tenido que salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta a trompicones para abrir, esperando que fuera algo importante lo que pasara porque era domingo y era muy temprano todavía. Sin embargo, el chico se había encontrado en el pasillo de la comunidad a su vecino de enfrente, con una sonrisa encantadora, unos patines en la mano y aquella pregunta. YeonJun quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices y volver a la cama, pero en el fondo era buena gente.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a patinar? —cuestionó. El chico ante él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa—. ¿Un domingo a las ocho de la mañana? —otro movimiento afirmativo—. Kai… ¿te has dado cuenta de que es _domingo_ y son las _ocho_ de la mañana? —preguntó, remarcando aquellas palabras.

—Lo sé, _hyung_ —le dijo el chico—. Así no hay nadie en el parque que se ría de mí cuando me caiga, ni niños con los que tropezar.

YeonJun separó su cabeza del marco de la puerta y se refregó los ojos con las manos para quitarse las legañas que se le habían comenzado a formar y para despejar del todo el sueño que le quedaba. La verdad es que Kai tenía un punto en aquello. A partir de las diez el parque era un hervidero de niños correteando y jugando, prácticamente dejando cero espacio para lo demás… pero antes, no había absolutamente nadie. YeonJun dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Dame cinco minutos que me lave la cara y me vista —murmuró al final.

—¡Yay! —dijo el chico alegremente en respuesta.

A aquellas horas tan tempranas, no funcionaba todavía correctamente, pero YeonJun trató de no comerse ningún mueble mientras volvía de camino a su habitación para ponerse cualquier cosa que viera tirada por su cuarto que fuera más decente que el pijama que llevaba puesto. El chico se preparó lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo todavía medio dormido y fue hacia la puerta, donde Kai seguía esperándolo, con los patines que le habían regalado sus padres unos días atrás por su cumpleaños colgando de su mano y una sonrisa ilusionada. El corazón de YeonJun se saltó un latido, pero lo ignoró, como se había acostumbrado a hacer desde hacía años y simplemente cogió las llaves y salió de la casa.

—Venga, vamos.

Kai asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa y ambos fueron hacia las escaleras, para comenzar la competición que siempre habían hecho desde niños, para ver quién era el más rápido escaleras abajo. Cuando iban al colegio o instituto juntos, lo habían hecho todas las mañanas, aunque ahora llevaban bastante tiempo sin poder hacerlo, porque YeonJun había comenzado la universidad, pero el menor seguía todavía en el instituto. Recorrer aquellos cinco pisos hasta el portal le hicieron recordar los buenos tiempos y también terminar de despertarse del todo, para no acabar rodando por las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, siendo él el primero en hacerlo, se apoyó contra la pared que estaba fresquita para recuperar un poco el aire y esperar a que Kai terminara de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, también sin aire.

—No es justo… —murmuró el chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Siempre… corres más que yo…

—Soy mejor atleta que tú —replicó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kai frunció su nariz en respuesta y, después, todavía recuperando el aire, atravesó el portal para salir a la calle. YeonJun estuvo muy tentado a llamarlo _cutie_ , pero se contuvo y simplemente salió tras él, en dirección al parque que había a tan solo unos metros de aquel lugar, por lo que no tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar. El parque estaba completamente vacío, como era normal que lo estuviera un domingo a aquellas horas tan tempranas, pero aquello pareció alentar a Kai, que salió corriendo hasta llegar a una zona un poco apartada de la vista y que no tenía hierba, sino cemento, y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las zapatillas y ponerse los patines. YeonJun lo siguió, pero sin prisas, hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el chico.

—Tenías que haberte sentado en un banco para que te fuera más fácil levantarte —le dijo al ponerse frente a él.

Kai alzó su cabeza para dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y el corazón de YeonJun volvió a saltarse otro latido. Trató de ignorarlo de nuevo. Ignorar aquello era lo único que podía hacer, porque Kai era su amigo y seguro que se escandalizaría al saber lo que su corazón hacía cada vez que le sonreía de aquella forma.

—Tenía pensado que me levantaras tú, así que, da igual que esté en el banco o en el suelo —le replicó.

YeonJun quiso darle una colleja por haber dicho eso, pero simplemente le puso mala cara y después recogió las zapatillas del chico y las dejó a un lado del suelo cementado para que no se tropezara con ellas mientras trataba de aprender a patinar. Era demasiado mono y YeonJun nunca se había visto capaz de hacerle algo que pudiera provocarle un mínimo de daño. Cuando dejó las zapatillas y volvió hasta donde el chico se encontraba, éste ya se había terminado de abrochar bien los cordones de los patines y lo esperaba con los brazos alzados, preparado totalmente para que el mayor tirara de él y lo levantara. YeonJun no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente al verlo, pero de todas formas se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos para comenzar a levantarlo del suelo, usando toda la fuerza que podía convocar a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Al final, después de unos momentos de tirar y no conseguir levantarlo, YeonJun lo hizo y pudo poner de pie a Kai, aunque por la fuerza, casi cayeron al suelo de nuevo. Gracias a que el mayor siempre había tenido buen equilibrio no acabaron en el cemento, pero si no hubiera sido así, probablemente se habría acabado desnucando. En los segundos en los que tardó en estabilizarlos a ambos, soltó las manos de Kai y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho hasta que sintió que el peligro de caerse había finalizado y, solo después, lo dejó de abrazar y se separó un poco de él para cogerlo por los brazos.

—Estamos bien… ¿verdad? —murmuró. Kai asintió, parpadeando lentamente—. Entonces vamos a empezar.

Y YeonJun trató de alejar de su mente que hacía unos momentos había tenido a Kai entre sus brazos y que todavía podía sentir en su nariz el olor de su champú, que todavía podía notar el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, que todavía su corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. Ignorar que estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia desde hacía bastante tiempo… ignorarlo por el bien de ambos y de su amistad, aunque aquella fuera la verdad de lo que YeonJun sentía.


	4. -Hate- (Love) Cuddling [Lee Do x Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DongJu no odia los abrazos de GeonHak tanto como muestra a todo el mundo… en realidad… es otra cosa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos son muy tsunderes y me parece que, en realidad, lo único que quieren es un poco de amorcito, aunque obviamente jamás lo vayan a reconocer porque “ante todo tsundere, nunca intsundere” (?). Espero que os guste.

  
Unos brazos fuertes repentinamente lo abrazan por la espalda y lo pegan a un pecho que DongJu conoce muy bien. La sorpresa de un primer momento, por no esperar aquella acción, se le pasa pronto y lo primero que hace es tratar de salir del círculo cerrado que los brazos de GeonHak han creado para él. No es que odie aquel tipo de contacto, no es que odie cuando GeonHak lo abraza de aquella forma, casi dejándolo sin aire, pero en aquel momento no es el mejor momento para aquello. Forcejea y lucha por romper aquel abrazo antes de que alguien del staff con una de las cámaras que pululan por la sala se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y decida correr a grabarlos hasta que consigue que GeonHak finalmente lo libere.

DongJu se aleja de él, dejando varios pasos de distancia entre ambos y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una fina línea. GeonHak asiente lentamente y después se va de su lado, yendo dónde se encuentra SeoHo para molestarlo un rato. Solo entonces, DongJu deja escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones que hay en el lugar.

No odia a GeonHak, no odia sus abrazos… en realidad se odia a sí mismo por adorarlos y por querer estar siempre en sus brazos. Porque desde que GeonHak se metió una noche en su cama para abrazarlo mientras lloraba, sus brazos habían sido los únicos en los que DongJu había querido estar.

No obstante, ninguno puede permitirse que las personas que los rodean vean aquello. No porque ambos tengan la imagen de tsunderes, sino porque en el momento en el que se dieran cuenta de que sus abrazos eran mucho más frecuentes, las preguntas comenzarían y DongJu no está preparado para dejarles saber la respuesta. Nadie puede saber que hace semanas que están saliendo juntos, nadie puede saber que mientras todos duermen ellos lo hacen el uno en los brazos del otro, nadie puede saber que DongJu adora sobre todas las cosas que GeonHak lo atrape entre sus brazos.

Por eso, DongJu trata de actuar como siempre, como si odiara cualquier contacto físico que GeonHak quisiera ofrecerle, tal y como hacía antes, cuando su corazón latía desenfrenado cada vez que el mayor trataba de abrazarlo, como hacía antes de darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por GeonHak, algo que le había tomado muchos quebraderos de cabeza y una incómoda conversación con su gemelo sobre el tema.

No. No puede dejar que las personas que lo rodean sepan qué es lo que ha cambiado entre ellos, por miedo a lo que puedan pensar, lo que puedan hacer, miedo a no poder estar más entre los brazos de GeonHak nunca más. Por ese motivo, DongJu piensa seguir rechazando todos los abrazos que GeonHak quiera darle mientras haya personas delante, para poder seguir aferrándose a él cada vez que estén solos.


	5. At night [Han SeungWoo x Kim WooSeok]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien entrada la noche, WooSeok no puede dormir y acaba en la cama de SeungWoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: voy a dejar de escribir SeungWooSeok y darle amor a más ships de X1.  
> Also yo: solo escribe SeungWooSeok.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó cerca de su habitación y SeungWoo se despertó inmediatamente. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, cualquier mínima cosa lo despertaba, algo que, en ocasiones le venía de perlas, pero en otras no estaba tan bien porque apenas podía descansar. El chico trató de no prestar atención a lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera de su habitación y cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir; sin embargo, antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, otro pequeño ruido lo volvió a despertar, el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

SeungWoo suspiró profundamente mientras se alzaba para quedarse sentado en la cama, girándose hacia la puerta y viendo que por ella entraba alguien, alumbrando con la linterna de su móvil.

— _Hyung_ , ¿estás despierto? —cuestionó WooSeok.

—Hum…

—Es tarde… mañana tenemos que coger un vuelo temprano, deberías estar durmiendo —murmuró el chico, adentrándose en la habitación.

—Tú también deberías de estar durmiendo —le replicó.

—Ya… —WooSeok se sentó sobre el borde de su cama—. Pero acabo de llegar de la grabación con YoHan y no me apetecía mucho estar solo.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la grabación? —preguntó SeungWoo preocupado.

Porque el chico que tenía delante no era demasiado dado a mostrar cuándo se sentía decaído o necesitaba hablar con alguien… pero allí se encontraba, sentado en el filo de su cama después de llevar un día de locos y sin poder dormir, buscando consuelo.

—No ha pasado nada —respondió WooSeok, negando además con su cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el mayor, todavía preocupado porque éste tampoco era muy dado a hablar.

—De verdad… —respondió el chico, con poco poder de convicción.

—Haré como que me lo creo… —terminó diciendo SeungWoo. Si no quería hablar en ese momento, tampoco lo forzaría a ello, había aprendido que debía dejarle un poco de espacio para que éste aclarara un poco sus ideas y luego hablaba de las cosas que le provocaban malestar—. Anda, apaga la linterna del móvil y échate conmigo a dormir, que mañana va a ser un día más largo que hoy.

SeungWoo vio cómo WooSeok dudaba si hacer lo que le había dicho o no mientras se pegaba a la pared y le dejaba hueco para que se tumbara junto a él, pero al final, el chico asintió. Apagó la linterna de su móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama antes de echarse sobre el colchón tumbándose y tapándose con las sábanas. SeungWoo sabía perfectamente que este no era tan dado al contacto físico como otros de sus recién adquiridos miembros de grupo, pero esa noche decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo de llevarse un manotazo, así que, lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y lo atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro. Sorprendentemente, WooSeok no se revolvió ante aquel gesto, sino que hizo todo lo posible para seguir el movimiento de SeungWoo y dejarse abrazar, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

—Duerme bien —murmuró SeungWoo, dejando un corto beso sobre la nuca del chico, notando cómo un pequeño escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de éste.

—En tus brazos… siempre —respondió WooSeok.

SeungWoo no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras y sintió su corazón volverse cálido con ellas. Por el momento, dormirían de aquella forma para que WooSeok descansase bien y después esperaría a que el chico le explicara qué era lo que le había sucedido para buscarlo aquella noche, porque él haría hasta lo imposible para que WooSeok se sintiera bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que lo iba a actualizar una vez a la semana, pero el tiempo previo a las navidades y las navidades han sido CAÓTICAS y no había podido avanzar todo lo que quería para poder seguir el ritmo... ahora que han acabado (más o menos) he vuelto a coger el ritmo y seguiré actualizando esta colección.


	6. Something to say [YeJi x RyoJin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YeJi odia a esa pretenciosa y petulante golpeadora Gryffindor que se cree con derecho a visitarla en la enfermería cuando fue ella quien le rompió el brazo en el partido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissclaimer: el mundo mágico y el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jotacá, yo solo los utilizo como fondo de ambientación para mi historia (???)

—Espero que mañana estés mejor… —murmuró JiSoo—, y trata de calmarte un poco, que no te viene bien estar alterada para recuperarte.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté calmada? —replicó YeJi, sintiéndose todavía dolida y enfadada por todo lo que había pasado en el partido.

—Pues dejando de pensar en RyuJin y durmiendo —contestó la chica—. Y me voy a los dormitorios antes de que Madam Pomfrey me eche de aquí o empiece el toque de queda y le quiten puntos a Slytherin por encontrarme con algún prefecto o profesor en el pasillo cuando no debo.

—Si te rompo el brazo te puedes quedar conmigo aquí —le propuso YeJi.

—No, gracias —replicó JiSoo, yendo hacia la puerta de la enfermería—, prefiero tener todos mis huesos intactos.

YeJi suspiró profundamente cuando la chica finalmente salió del lugar, dejándola sola allí, porque no había absolutamente nadie más en la enfermería, ni enfermos ni la enfermera. No le gustaba estar sola y no le hacía especial gracia tener que pasar la noche en aquel lugar, completamente sola… pero la maldita Shin RyuJin, la golpeadora de Gryffindor había provocado que tuviera que estarlo. YeJi la odiaba. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No es que le cayera mal por ser Gryffindor, porque todas las rencillas de la guerra de hacía más de veinte años por fin se habían acabado por fin y la verdad es que últimamente entre las Casas solo había una rivalidad sana por ver quién se llevaba la Copa a final de año y poco más… pero la otra chica se había ganado su odio a fuerza de méritos, sobre todo aquel día.

No había tenido suficiente con haberle lanzado una _bludger_ que le había roto el brazo en el partido de aquel día cuando YeJi se había lanzado en picado en cuanto había visto la _snitch_ dorada, tratando de atraparla antes de que ChaeRyeong, la buscadora de Gryffindor, la pudiera alcanzar, no, no había tenido suficiente con aquello y también había querido congraciarse con ella yendo a la enfermería en cuanto el partido acabó, quedándose a los pies de su cama y llorando hasta que se había despertado, cuando había llorado más.

YeJi la odiaba porque había ido a aquel lugar a hacer el numerito de que había estado super preocupada por ella cuando había sido ella misma la que le había hecho daño y eso la había enfermado todavía más que la poción que le habían hecho beberse después de haberle reconstruido los huesos del brazo con un hechizo. Obviamente la había echado de allí gritándole y Madam Pomfrey la había apoyado en aquello porque lo único que necesitaba era calma para recuperarse lo más pronto posible, así que, RyuJin se había tenido que ir con su amiga Yuna por donde había venido y la había dejado a solas toda la tarde con JiSoo —y la breve visita que le había hecho su hermano gemelo HyunJin para ver que estaba bien—.

YeJi trató de relajarse tal y como le había pedido JiSoo que hiciera y, durante unos momentos pareció conseguirlo, dejando de pensar en todo, sobre todo en RyuJin, pero solo fueron unos momentos, porque antes de calmarse del todo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la cabeza que asomó por el lugar, hizo que YeJi volviera a encenderse y tuviera ganas de coger su varita para matar a la persona que había entrado a la enfermería de nuevo —pero su varita se la había llevado JiSoo con ella porque allí no la iba a usar—.

—¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? —le siseó a RyuJin—. Te dije antes que no quería ni verte ni escuchar tus disculpas ni nada.

—Sé lo que me dijiste —replicó la chica, acercándose a la cama—, pero quería volver a hablar contigo, en son de paz —dijo, levantando sus manos.

YeJi la observó fijamente. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, lo más probable que por la llorera que había tenido antes y parecía un poco cansada y algo angustiada. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y no quería verla allí de ninguna de las maneras… pero RyuJin parecía que estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí toda la noche como no la dejara decir lo que tuviera que decirle, así que, YeJi suspiró profundamente y después asintió.

—Di lo que quieras y luego vete —le dijo, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la chica—, pero que sea rápido porque quiero dormir.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —replicó RyuJin, salvando la poca distancia que todavía le quedaba para llegar hasta la cama y sentarse en el taburete que había al lado—. Solo voy a tardar unos minutos —aseguró.

—Vale —le dijo.

—Primero… —la chica inspiró hondo antes de hablar—. Primero quiero explicarte que realmente no había apuntado a tu brazo con la _bludger_ , quería darle a tu escoba sabiendo que algún profesor sacaría la varita para que no cayeras, pero golpeé rápido y no conseguí darle la dirección que quería —explicó. YeJi no la creyó, pero bueno, que dijera lo que quisiera, cuanto antes terminara, antes se iría—. Yo… lo siento mucho por eso… porque te he hecho daño cuando no pretendía hacerlo… era lo que menos quería… —murmuró, agachando su cabeza y sonando bastante sincera en aquel momento, pero YeJi decidió no pensar en ello.

—¿Algo más? —cuestionó en cambio.

—Sí —replicó RyuJin—. Hay algo más…

—Pues tú dirás.

Sin embargo, RyuJin no habló inmediatamente. Dejó que el tiempo pasara entre ellas en silencio y provocó que YeJi se sintiera impaciente, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que la chica dijera algo porque parecía que era difícil para ella decirlo y tampoco le iba a meter mucha prisa, ya había roto el toque de queda y estaba rompiendo las reglas del castillo por estar allí con ella tratando de decirle algo importante. Pasaron así más tiempo del que YeJi se permitió contar hasta que, finalmente, RyuJin se decidió a hablar.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti… Hwang YeJi —le dijo—. Porque… me gustas… me gustas mucho… y no quería que te pasara nada malo… —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la secó con su mano y se levantó del taburete—. Eso era lo único que quería decirte, no hace falta que digas nada o que respondas… solo, quería decirte eso.

Y antes de que YeJi pudiera pensar algo o contestarle algo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para hacerlo, RyuJin ya se había ido de la enfermería dejándola completamente sola y con la cabeza echa un lío horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Este fanfic fue escrito porque [fotos salvajes](https://twitter.com/ITZYofficial/status/1185918396572942337) de Itzy con túnicas de Hogwarts aparecieron y yo debía de escribir algo sí o sí.  
> —También tiene una continuación en la historia “Aparecium” que todavía no está subida, pero que formará parte de esta misma colección. Esperadla porque es muy soft, como esta.


	7. Sorcerer of the Souls [DoYum x JinSung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que DoYum desea es que él vuelva a su lado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me pidió fantasía y angst y yo soy muy dada a la fantasía, pero muy poco dada al angst… aun así, no sé qué me dio que al final hice esto super angsty.

El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar instantes después de que DoYum terminara de decir en voz alta el hechizo que llevaba demasiado tiempo preparando y el joven hechicero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque, por fin, lo podía conseguir, por fin podría traerlo de vuelta. El círculo externo se iluminó por completo y la luz fue entonces viajando por las líneas y los diferentes hechizos que había marcado en el suelo y que durante tanto tiempo se le habían resistido, hasta que, con su ingenio y la ayuda del último libro de hechizos que había adquirido en el mercado negro por fin había conseguido que se iluminaran. La luz siguió su camino, abriéndose paso a través de los círculos y formas cada vez más cerradas hasta llegar al centro, lugar en el que se encontraba aquella forma humana que había creado de barro y sobre la cual había colocado los cristales en los que había contenido las diferentes almas con las que se había hecho a lo largo de los últimos meses. Finalmente, el cuerpo fue tragado por un intenso foco de luz y DoYum tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante el resplandor de ésta para que no lo cegara.

Cuando DoYum volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz había comenzado a remitir y en el centro del círculo, allí donde instantes antes se encontraba el cuerpo de barro que había creado, encontró el cuerpo de la persona que tanto había echado de menos. Desnudo, de rodillas sobre el suelo, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, respirando de forma irregular, se encontraba JinSung. Durante un segundo, el corazón de DoYum se detuvo al verlo, pero rápidamente se repuso y no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se instalara en su rostro antes de entrar en el círculo, que ya había dejado de brillar, y arrodillarse frente a él, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su compañero, del amor de su vida.

JinSung estaba allí con él de nuevo, entre sus brazos. Todavía no podía creerse que lo hubiera hecho, que lo hubiera conseguido, que JinSung volviera a estar allí, respirando, vivo. Lágrimas de alegría y de angustia empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos hasta que finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas sin que DoYum las pudiera retener. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno, habían estado llenos de oscuridad para el joven hechicero sin JinSung allí… había hecho todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta durante todo aquel tiempo y no había conseguido nada todas las veces que lo había tratado hasta aquella ocasión y casi había abandonado la idea de traerlo de vuelta varias veces, pero lo había seguido intentando y lo había conseguido.

Le había devuelto la vida a JinSung atrapando su alma en un cristal y después había recolectado varias almas de diferentes personas que se habían encontrado en su camino, para poder anclar la del chico a su cuerpo. Había sido duro, había sido frustrante, pero lo había conseguido.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró.

Y su voz pareció desencadenar la primera reacción de JinSung desde que había aparecido en el lugar, el chico se tensó al escucharla y después se separó de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión al ver a DoYum frente a él, por lo que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer aquel familiar lugar, observando todos y cada uno de los detalles de éste y observando después el suelo sobre el cual se encontraba, viéndose en el centro del círculo. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y después volvió a mirar a DoYum, llevando sus manos a la tela de su camisa, agarrando fuerte la tela con sus puños, la furia ardiendo en su mirada.

—¿Qué has hecho, DoYum? ¿Qué has hecho? —le cuestionó.

—Te echaba demasiado de menos —replicó él—. No podía vivir sin ti.

—Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que has hecho —siseó JinSung, soltándolo y alejándose de él—. ¿A cuántos has matado? ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado para conseguir sus almas y traerme de vuelta? ¿Cuánto de ti mismo ha muerto para hacer este hechizo oscuro?

—No podía vivir sin ti —volvió a decir DoYum, atragantándose con sus lágrimas al hacerlo.

—Debías hacerlo… —dijo el chico—. Yo ya no formo parte de este mundo y sabes que este cuerpo no va a poder sostenerse por sí mismo, que cada vez necesitará más almas para nutrirse y vivir… —DoYum se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, a pesar de haber recuperado por fin a la única persona que había amado—. Sabes que no puedo vivir de esta forma, DoYumie.

JinSung se acercó a él para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios, un beso de despedida, un beso que ahogó más a DoYum en su desesperación. Lo sabía, sabía que había obrado mal, que había usado artes prohibidas, que había arrebatado la vida de otra gente para extraer sus almas, pero todo lo había hecho por él, por JinSung, por volver a estar junto a él. Sin embargo, el chico tenía razón, no podía vivir de aquella forma… porque estaba muerto en vida y porque aquel cuerpo cada vez iba a necesitar más y más almas que lo sostuvieran, a medida que aquellas que no le pertenecían fueran pereciendo poco a poco. Entendía perfectamente que no quisiera vivir así, pero él no podía vivir tampoco sin JinSung, lo había tratado y había acabado de aquella forma, perdiéndose a sí mismo.

DoYum alzó su cabeza para ver cómo JinSung se levantaba del suelo y cómo caminaba hacia el lugar en el que había dejado la daga con la que se había hecho un corte en la mano para poder comenzar el hechizo, arrebatándose la vida con ella sin dudar. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin que pudiera detenerlas y un grito de desesperación escapó de su garganta al ver la escena, ahogándose cuando el cuerpo de JinSung cayó en el suelo junto a él. Lo había vuelto a perder y esta vez había sido culpa suya… pero aquella vez no iba a volver a soportar todo aquello por lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y simplemente alargó su mano para agarrar la daga y quitarse la vida también. Lo último que pudo ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre fue el rostro de JinSung y aquello le dio la suficiente paz a su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Esto es muy dramas y lo siento, pero era necesario. Quizás es lo más dramas que he escrito en los últimos tiempos, que solo he hecho cosas fluffs… no os preocupéis, volveré a ellas, esto solo era un experimento.


	8. Stairs to heaven [BX x SeungHun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para SeungHun, las escaleras siempre han tenido la única finalidad de llevarlo arriba o abajo dentro de un edificio cuando no tiene ascensor —o este está averiado— que le ahorre el esfuerzo físico… pero después de aquel día, el chico tiene otro concepto muy diferente de las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble fue escrito de madrugada y con muchos feelings, no me lo tengáis en cuenta y sed buenas personas. Yo simplemente estaba viendo el ep 7 de Hello CIX cuando repentinamente estos dos, SeungHun subido a un cajón, empezaron a tontear… idea salvaje apareció. Espero que os guste.

SeungHun suspiró profundamente cuando pulsó el botón del ascensor y éste no dio señales de vida en los siguientes minutos. Otra vez se había averiado aquella maldita antigualla y, hasta que fuera algún técnico a arreglarlo, tendría que estar subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su piso… un quinto. Se mordió el labio inferior y después se giró hacia su acompañante, para dedicarle una mirada de disculpa por aquel contratiempo. ByoungGon le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta, sus ojos convirtiéndose en unas medias lunas y sus labios curvándose y estirándose de forma adorable.

—No te preocupes —le dijo ByoungGon—. En mi bloque no hay ascensor, estoy acostumbrado a las escaleras.

El chico volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose algo mal porque la primera vez que invitaba a su novio a su casa, el puñetero ascensor no funcionaba y tenían que subir por las malditas escaleras. No odiaba especialmente las escaleras, para él tenían la simple función de llevarlo arriba o abajo dentro de algún edificio cuando no había ascensor o estaba averiado… pero prefería ahorrarse el esfuerzo físico que suponía tener que utilizarlas. Sin ninguna otra opción para subir hasta su casa, lo único que podían hacer era subir por las escaleras, así que, comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por ByoungGon.

—SeungHun —lo llamó su novio, cuando iban por más o menos la mitad del camino ascendente hasta su piso.

SeungHun se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó y se giró hacia ByoungGon, expresando en su rostro una pregunta que no llegó a formular porque, en ese momento, el otro chico chocó contra su cuerpo y ambos se tambalearon. Sin saber siquiera cómo, SeungHun acabó agarrándose al pasamanos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha abrazando a ByoungGon y sujetándolo para que no cayera rodando por las escaleras. Su brazo dio un tirón fuerte y el pasamanos tintineó por el zangarreo, pero el chico pudo mantenerlos a los dos de pie y de forma estable.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y, durante unos momentos, SeungHun contuvo la respiración y su corazón dejó de latir. Habían estado a nada de caer por las escaleras y, en el mejor de los casos, romperse la pierna o algún hueso no demasiado importante —en el peor se podrían haber partido la crisma o alguna vertebra y no haber salido para nada bien parados—.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a ByoungGon una vez se le hubo pasado el susto y pudo volver a hablar.

—Estoy bien —replicó el chico, dejando que su rostro asomara desde donde había estado escondido en su pecho, dedicándole una de aquellas cálidas sonrisas que lo desarmaban—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también —respondió él, sintiéndose aliviado.

Quiso decirle a ByoungGon algo más, quiso decirle que había pasado mucho miedo durante un segundo y que en ese escaso lapso de tiempo se había imaginado lo peor… sin embargo, no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque su novio se había alzado ligeramente de puntillas para acercarse a su rostro y besar sus labios dulcemente. A veces, no necesitaban palabras, a veces, solo con gestos, solo con caricias, solo con besos, se comprendían el uno al otro. Y en aquel beso y en la forma en la que sus manos se abrazaron a su espalda, aferrándose a su camiseta, SeungHun entendió que él también había pasado demasiado miedo en aquel simple segundo, notando de igual forma lo aliviado que se sentía y lo mucho que lo quería.

Cuando se separaron para poder respirar con normalidad, SeungHun sintió que había pasado del infierno al cielo en tan solo unos segundos… y pensó que no habría nada que lo agradara más que seguir subiendo aquellas escaleras para llegar a lo más alto del cielo junto a ByoungGon.


	9. Spark of Flames [Park JiHoon x Park WooJin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su cuerpo siendo tratado de aquella forma provoca que JiHoon solo necesite de una pequeña chispa que encienda las llamas.
> 
> (O JiHoon necesita marcha después de acabar un estresante semestre y queda con un tío).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente, bloqueo de 3000 pares de narices y lo primero que se me ocurre escribir en semanas es esto. Espero que os guste.

JiHoon estaba nervioso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había hecho uso de aquella aplicación porque la universidad no le había dejado ni un solo momento libre en los últimos meses ni para buscar un polvo rápido a través de ella. Se había ayudado él mismo a rebajar la tensión de las fechas de entrega, los trabajos en grupo que se multiplicaban más rápido que las ratas y los exámenes continuos, pero después de que aquel semestre finalizara, el chico necesitaba el contacto con otra persona, alguien con quien poder echar un rato follando y no verlo nunca más. Para aquello, la dichosa aplicación era lo mejor; no obstante, también sabía que debía tener cuidado porque le habían dado más de un susto por ella —por eso había sido extremadamente cuidadoso cuando le había hablado a un muchacho que decía ser de su edad y muy guapo, pero, aun así, estaba nervioso por lo que se podía encontrar—.

La dirección que le había marcado el chico para su encuentro era un pequeño hostal, uno de los que se encontraban rondando el campus de la universidad y que básicamente vivían de eso, de universitarios cachondos que no podían meter en sus residencias o pisos a sus parejas para echar un buen rato. Así que, JiHoon se dirigió hacia allí, aprovechando que su residencia no se encontraba especialmente lejos, y avisó a su amigo DaeHwi de lo que iba a hacer por si en un par de horas no daba señales de vida —DaeHwi era el mejor para poner el grito en el cielo y no se callaría hasta que comenzaran a moverse para buscarlo—. Nada más llegar a la puerta del hostal, el chico se encontró cara a cara con la persona con la que había quedado.

Era un muchacho un poco más alto que él, de piel mucho más morena, pelo oscuro, ojos afilados y de color chocolate y un colmillo montado que asomó por sus labios cuando le dedicó una sonrisa al saludarlo.

—Eres mucho más guapo en persona —fue lo que le dijo éste, tras mirarlo de arriba abajo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de JiHoon, un escalofrío que juró que era de placer contenido—. He reservado una habitación para una hora porque me tengo que ir a casa para las vacaciones y mi autobús sale esta tarde —añadió.

JiHoon asintió. Él tampoco esperaba mucho más, aquel era tiempo suficiente para echar un polvo rápido y asearse antes de salir a la calle de nuevo. Después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras entraron al hostal y el chico confirmó su reserva en recepción antes de recibir la tarjeta para abrir la habitación. Apenas tardaron unos minutos en entrar a ella, desarmar la cama, colocar una de las toallas del hostal sobre las sábanas y desnudarse, tumbándose JiHoon sobre el colchón, de espaldas y con sus piernas abiertas, esperando aquello que le había sido prometido y que tanto necesitaba.

El chico se echó en las manos un aceite y comenzó a tocar, tocar y _tocar_ todo el cuerpo de JiHoon. Sus muslos, su pecho, sus pezones, su miembro, su miembro, sus testículos, tanteando incluso su trasero, tocando una y otra vez, de forma suave debido al aceite, pero totalmente firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando que JiHoon se sintiera cada segundo más excitado. Su cuerpo siendo tratado de aquella forma, provocaba que JiHoon sintiera que solo necesitaba de una pequeña chispa para estallar en llamas, a pesar de que con aquello simplemente estuviera estimulándolo. Perdido en sus pensamientos y en el placer que todo aquello le estaba proporcionando, el chico casi ni se da cuenta de que uno de los dedos del otro se acababa de colar en su interior, tocando su próstata de inmediato y provocando todo tipo de reacciones en el cuerpo de JiHoon que éste no puede ni quiere controlar.

Su espalda se levanta levemente de la cama, su interior se aprieta en torno al dedo del chico, los dedos de sus pies se encogen mientras hunde los talones en el colchón y los de sus manos se cierran en puños que agarran las sábanas, sus ojos se cierran y de su boca sale un gemido profundo que no puede ni quiere detener.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le cuestionó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa pícara que dejó ver aquel colmillo que en aquellos momentos a JiHoon le pareció de lo más sexy. JiHoon tuvo que enfocarse en cómo responder su pregunta, porque su cabeza volaba en todas direcciones y al final simplemente pudo asentir—. ¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?

—Dios… sí…

La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más amplia y después se recolocó sobre la cama para tener una mejor postura y un mejor acceso a su interior, tocando su próstata con su dedo cada vez que movía sus ahora dos dedod, provocando que erección palpitara con cada toque, a veces casi a punto de estallar, otras veces pareciendo disminuir, pero consiguiendo que el cuerpo de JiHoon se fuera acumulando poco a poco de tensión, una tensión que por una parte estaba deseando soltar, pero por otra no quería, porque aquello le estaba provocando demasiado placer y quería seguir experimentándolo una y otra vez hasta el infinito.

Cuando el chico finalmente sacó sus dedos, JiHoon no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ruidito de disconformidad de sus labios, provocando una pequeña risa en su acompañante. JiHoon le dedicó una mirada de odio infinito mientras el chico se masturbaba para hacer que su erección se endureciera lo suficiente para colocarse el condón. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que él no había hecho absolutamente nada por el otro, para excitarlo, pero aun así, éste tenía una leve erección entre sus piernas. JiHoon se incorporó en la cama, alargando su mano hacia el miembro del chico para ayudarlo en aquella tarea, pero éste lo detuvo.

—No es necesario —le dijo—. Túmbate de nuevo y disfruta.

JiHoon asintió, pero no se tumbó inmediatamente, primero se inclinó hacia éste, llevando sus labios a su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, besando y mordiendo levemente aquel lugar y luego el contorno de su marcada mandíbula. Solo después de aquella pequeña incursión, volvió a echarse sobre el colchón, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro y abriendo sus piernas al máximo y esperando. El chico no tardó en recomponerse de la sorpresa por su acción y terminó de endurecerse su propio miembro y colocarse el condón, para después inclinarse sobre JiHoon, guiando su erección a su trasero, empujando su punta dentro de su cuerpo con lentitud, provocando que JiHoon soltara un pequeño “au” por la intrusión.

—Si te duele, dímelo y paro —murmuró el chico, deteniéndose por completo—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No… no… —replicó él, jadeando—. Puedes seguir, solo necesito acostumbrarme de nuevo a la sensación.

El chico asintió y después, lentamente y con todo el cuidado del mundo, comenzó a internarse de nuevo en su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo y moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera de él, llevando la mano con la que no se estaba apoyando en el colchón al miembro de JiHoon y comenzando a tocarlo por primera vez en mucho rato. No tardaron mucho en llegar ambos al orgasmo, primero JiHoon por la fricción de las grandes y huesudas manos del otro, después su acompañante, probablemente por la contracción de su recto debido al clímax, ambos lanzando gemidos al caldeado ambiente de aquella habitación del hostal.

JiHoon tardó en recomponerse del orgasmo y, para cuando lo hizo, el otro chico ya se estaba levantando de la cama, condón atado en una mano y dirigiéndose al baño. No pudo evitar fijarse en aquella espalda trabajada, una espalda en la que le habría gustado hundir sus dedos si hubieran tenido una postura un poco más íntima, una espalda ancha que se perdía en sus estrechas caderas. JiHoon sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso en aquel momento, porque si iba a ponerse así, en primer lugar, no tenía que haber entrado a aquella aplicación y, en segundo lugar, no tenía que haber quedado con un chico tan guapísimo y tan increíble en la cama. ¡Por el amor de Dios, había encontrado su próstata con sus dedos y lo había hecho sentir en el cielo! Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Una vez su corazón y su mente se calmaron, se sentó sobre la cama, notando una pequeña incomodidad al hacerlo que se iría probablemente en unas horas y después comenzó a recoger su ropa de donde la había ido dejando para tenerla toda a mano cuando se diera una rápida ducha antes de salir por la puerta de aquel hostal, despidiéndose del chico con el que había pasado aquel buen rato. La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento y por ella salió el otro chico, completamente desnudo y su piel todavía goteando agua, una visión que hizo que JiHoon tuviera que tragar lentamente. Aquello era demasiado para él, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era meterse él en el baño sin cruzar mirada o palabra con el otro, pero éste no parecía tener los mismos planes, porque cuando pasó por su lado, lo retuvo, tomándolo por su brazo, haciendo que JiHoon parara en seco su escape hacia el baño.

—¿Puedo contactarte cuando vuelva a Seúl? —le cuestionó y, antes de pensar siquiera, JiHoon ya había movido su cabeza de forma afirmativa—. Perfecto —respondió éste, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, para después soltar el brazo de JiHoon y empezar a vestirse.

JiHoon volvió a tardar unos momentos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar y a lo que acababa de acceder… y cuando lo hizo se metió corriendo en el baño, cerrando la puerta fuertemente a sus espaldas y queriendo morirse muy fuertemente. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel chico y había esperado no saberlo y despedirse de él sin conocerlo, un simple polvo después del semestre para desestresarse y descargar toda la tensión que había acumulado… pero parecía que no había conseguido solo eso esa tarde, pensó mientras se metía en la ducha para quitarse todo el aceite del cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero expresar que el nombre de esta historia es “Spark of flames” porque “Spark” si giras la S es un 2 y entonces pone “2Park” (insertar aquí el meme de la mente cósmica).


	10. Touch in the storms [Kun x YangYang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YangYang recibe una revelación… “Kun no lo toca”, pero el chico lo único que quiere es que Kun lo toque todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando una autora de repente se siente inspirada para escribir smut? Pues básicamente que escribe smut aunque su intención al principio con la historia NO fuera esta. Espero que os guste.

La puerta se abre y por la abertura aparece un muy confundido Kun al ver a YangYang en la puerta de su casa, tal y como se encuentra, totalmente empapado y jadeando por el esfuerzo. El chico ha tenido que correr a través de la tormenta y de la tromba de agua que apenas lo dejaba ver a un palmo de distancia. El metro no lo deja cerca de casa, así que nunca lo ha cogido y los autobuses y las paradas estaban llenos a reventar de personas que trataban de resguardarse de la tormenta. YangYang también ha podido ser igual, tratando de guarecerse en una marquesina de todo aquel viento, lluvia y los truenos, pero la casa de Kun queda mucho más cerca de su facultad que cualquier otro lugar que conoce y, aunque las cosas llevan un tiempo un poco tirantes entre ellos, YangYang no puede evitar aparecer ante él.

No tiene que decir nada. Kun lo sabe. Kun siempre sabe todas las cosas. Simplemente se echa a un lado y lo invita a pasar a su apartamento. Mientras YangYang se quita los mojados zapatos en la entrada y el abrigo, Kun se mueve por el piso y unos momentos más tarde aparece con una toalla que le lanza desde una distancia prudente para que YangYang se seque un poco el pelo y la ropa con ella antes de adentrarse en el lugar… y el chico siente que aquella distancia prudente es demasiado para él.

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Kun no le habría tirado la toalla, se la habría colocado sobre la cabeza y le habría secado con cuidado el pelo, desordenándolo, jugando, con una de aquellas sonrisas enormes que formaban hoyuelos en su rostro y que provocaban que sus ojos brillasen. Pero aquel momento no es un momento cualquiera y a YangYang le duele más que nada en el mundo aquella distancia prudente que el mayor mantiene con él. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera doler tanto, pero duele.

—Dúchate con agua caliente —le dice Kun, casi sin mirarlo a la cara—. Te he dejado más toallas y ropa seca en el baño —una pausa, deliberada y profunda, como si se estuviera pensando bien si decir lo siguiente o no—, puedes quedarte a dormir, no tiene pinta de que la tormenta vaya a parar en toda la noche.

Y tras decir aquello, Kun vuelve a desaparecer dentro del apartamento, como si no quisiera estar allí con él, como si odiara estar en el mismo espacio que él y YangYang no lo soporta. Pero ahora mismo no se siente con ánimos de buscarlo, con ánimos de encararlo, así que, hace lo único que puede hacer. Se dirige al baño y se ducha con agua lo más caliente que puede mientras piensa en las palabras que DeJun le dijo unos días atrás, unas palabras que se habían marcado a fuego en su cerebro y que YangYang acaba de comprobar que son muy ciertas, demasiado ciertas.

_“Kun no te toca”._

Y es verdad. No lo hace. Kun no lo toca. Kun no se acerca a él y no deja que sus cuerpos se rocen, aunque sea por casualidad, pero es solo con él, con los demás miembros de su dispar y curioso grupo de amigos, es todo abrazos, carantoñas y querer pillar desprevenidos a los chicos para comérselos a besos. Hace tiempo que no lo hace con YangYang, como si hubiera habido algo en algún punto de la historia de su amistad en el que todo se hubiese torcido y el chico no puede evitar buscar en su mente para tratar de dar con ello y fracasar irremediablemente. No ha hecho ni dicho nada nunca que hubiera provocado una reacción tan desmedida del mayor.

YangYang sale de la ducha y se seca el pelo con la toalla y después con el secador porque tiene frío todavía y el aire caliente del aparato lo hace entrar un poco más en calor. Se pone la camiseta que Kun le ha dejado sobre el váter, se pone también los pantalones del chándal y los calzoncillos que todavía están en el plástico porque son nuevos. Sale del baño con su ropa mojada y arrugada en las manos y Kun lo espera en la cocina, con la puerta de la lavadora abierta para que meta la ropa allí entre las demás cosas que el mayor tiene que lavar. Kun no lo mira ni le dirige la palabra mientras programa la lavadora para que comience a funcionar y le echa el detergente, pero cuando termina, lo hace, durante un segundo, mientras le pregunta si ha comido algo. YangYang miente. No ha comido nada desde hace demasiadas horas, pero no quiere hacerle el compromiso de que le prepare algo y simplemente se dirige hacia el salón y se sienta en el sofá.

Kun lo sigue y se sienta con él en el mueble, pero lo hace en la otra punta, tan lejos que YangYang siente una punzada muy dolorosa en su pecho. No sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo lleva enamorado de Kun, solo sabe que un día el mayor le regaló una de sus genuinas sonrisas y su corazón latió dentro de su pecho tan rápido como nunca antes había latido y, en ese momento, supo que debía de haber estado enamorado de Kun mucho antes de aquello, porque el sentimiento tan fuerte en su corazón no había sido repentino. Un sentimiento que nunca se ha detenido y que, en aquellos momentos, le duele muchísimo.

No sabe porqué Kun siempre se aleja, pero está sumamente cansado de aquel juego, así que, toma el valor de enfrentarse a ello. Están completamente solos en aquel apartamento, con la tormenta zumbando fuera y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar… YangYang necesita respuestas y las debe conseguir esa noche. Por ese motivo, se acerca a Kun, se acerca y se pone junto a él en el sofá, hace que sus brazos y sus piernas se rocen, hace que no haya ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre ellos y nota cómo el calor emana del cuerpo contrario y ebulle en el suyo propio. Kun se mueve un poco, tratando de alejarse de él, de que haya espacio entre ambos, pero YangYang no cede ni un solo milímetro. Cuando nota cómo el mayor tiene la intención de levantarse, su mano sobre su muslo es lo único que necesita para detenerlo, aunque sus palabras también ayudan a que Kun se quede clavado en su sitio.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

—No te evito —contesta el mayor, pero su voz tiembla y lo delata. Nunca ha sido un buen mentiroso.

—Lo haces —replica YangYang—. Huyes. No quieres estar cerca de mí y, sobre todo, no quieres que te toque, no quieres tocarme.

—No… —comienza, desviando su mirada para no encararlo, pero el menor esa noche es implacable y, antes de que se de cuenta, se ha subido a sus piernas y le coge la cara con sus manos para que tenga que enfrentarlo, no quiere que siga huyendo—. No… es lo que piensas…

—¿Y qué es lo que pienso? —inquiere.

Kun no contesta. No al menos inmediatamente. Deja escapar un suspiro profundo de sus labios que choca con los de YangYang y no puede evitar querer acercarse a aquella boca y besarla, pero Kun es su amigo, Kun no siente nada por él y Kun probablemente lo encuentra despreciable desde que una noche confesó a todo el grupo que era gay. Eso es lo que YangYang ha estado pensando desde hace un tiempo, que Kun ha estado tirante con él por su salida del armario, a pesar de que DeJun le haya asegurado de que debe de haber _algo_ más, porque Ten también es gay y Ten es el mejor amigo de Kun.

—Debes pensar que… te odio… —articula finalmente el mayor, mirándolo a los ojos como lleva demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo—, pero no es así.

—¿Qué es entonces? —pregunta, con curiosidad.

—No quiero que escuches una respuesta por la que vas a acabar odiándome… si no lo haces ya ahora… —replica.

—No te odio ahora —responde YangYang—. No creo que lo haga después… solo… quiero saber.

—Me gustas —acaba soltando el mayor. Resopla, mueve su cabeza y parece que quiere tirarse de los pelos de frustración después de soltar aquellas dos palabras que dejan completamente atónito a YangYang—. Me gustas mucho —añade—, y desde que sé que también eres gay no he podido dejar de pensar en su podíamos tener una oportunidad, juntos —Kun inspira profundo antes de seguir—. Me he alejado de ti porque no quería que lo notases, no quería que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda, no quería que, si te abrazaba o te besaba, no pudiera contenerme más e hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida y no quería perder el control, no quería que…

Y Kun quiere seguir hablando, probablemente, pero YangYang no quiere que hable más y rápidamente cruza la distancia que lo separa de sus labios y los besa como siempre ha querido hacerlo. No hay más palabras, solo besos. Besos y más besos que no dejan de crecer en intensidad y que provocan sus lenguas se acaben encontrando la una con la otra, enredándose dentro de sus bocas hasta que los dos pierden la noción de cuál es su lengua y cuál es la ajena. Y cuando se separan para coger aire, no dicen nada de nuevo, solo se miran, se miran con un deseo que ha sido contenido durante demasiado tiempo y que está a punto de ser liberado.

Vuelven a besarse y las manos de Kun viajan hasta los pantalones del chándal y mete sus dedos de pianista dentro de estos, dentro de los calzoncillos nuevos que él mismo le ha prestado y es lo único en lo que YangYang puede pensar, en esa mano que se ha metido dentro de la ropa y roza su miembro, acariciándolo con languidez, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa en terminar. El pulgar alrededor de la punta, esparciendo algo líquido y caliente. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de la boca de YangYang dentro de aquel beso. Le gusta demasiado cómo se está sintiendo, le gusta demasiado la mano del mayor en su miembro punzante, cada vez más duro, cada vez más cerca de estallar. Y Kun lo acaricia y sigue besándolo y YangYang siente mucho más cerca el orgasmo, pero los dedos del mayor desaparecen justo antes de que lo haga. YangYang rompe el beso para mirarlo con reproche y Kun solo esboza una de aquellas sonrisas que lo vuelven débil. Kun vuelve a acariciarlo, a veces lento, tortuoso… otras veces rápido, fuerte, dejándolo al borde. YangYang aguanta sus cambios de ritmo, aguanta que todo parezca a punto de estallar y al segundo siguiente se vuelva tenue y vaya despacio. Aguanta vivir al borde del orgasmo durante la mejor noche de su vida y cuando cree que no aguanta más Kun le demuestra que está equivocado y aguanta. Al final, el orgasmo es completamente distinto a todos los que ha experimentado antes porque lo siente en todo su cuerpo, eyacula entre los dedos del mayor, hierve en aquel orgasmo temible y acaba con una serie de largos estertores eléctricos.

Cuando la realidad se recompone, Kun sigue besándole, tocándolo aún con la mano manchada. YangYang no tiene fuerza, pero le devuelve los besos sin ritmo, sin aire, sin tregua y siente que aquella noche de tormenta va a ser larga, pero no le importa quedarse despierto hasta que amanezca si puede estar de esa forma con Kun. Ya dejarán las palabras para más adelante, lo único que en ese momento importa son sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, conociéndolo, experimentando, en la mejor noche de la historia.


	11. Aparecium [YeJi x RyuJin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YeJi está intrigada por los motivos por los cuales le gusta a RyuJin y quiere averiguarlos todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Continuación de la historia ‘Something to say’, subida un poco antes en esta misma colección. No hace falta leerla para entender esta realmente, pero es recomendable.

—Entonces… déjame que recapitule —murmuró JiSoo, dándole el último trago a su zumo de calabaza en el desayuno—, Shin RyuJin, la golpeadora de Gryffindor que ayer te dejó los huesos hechos añicos, fue a verte de nuevo después de que yo me fuera, ignorando por completo el toque de queda, para decirte que no fue su intención darte con la _bludger_ y que en realidad le gustas… ¿es eso? —YeJi asintió—. Increíble.

—¿Qué es increíble? —cuestionó repentinamente una voz muy conocida (demasiado conocida), entrando en la conversación sin ser invitado.

—Nada que te incumba —le replicó YeJi a su hermano gemelo HyunJin.

—A veces eres tan borde… —murmuró el chico con tono sarcástico y poniendo caras. Antes de que YeJi pudiera replicarle nada, éste se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se fue corriendo a molestar a un Hufflepuff de su curso. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno… —dijo JiSoo, trayéndola de nuevo a la conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de la interrupción—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Nada? —replicó la chica.

—¿Cómo que nada? —le cuestionó su amiga—. Al menos dale una respuesta, dile que no te gusta o lo que sea, no dejes a la pobre pensando que quizás tiene una oportunidad contigo o que la estás ignorando deliberadamente.

—¿Por qué no? Si no me cae bien.

—YeJi, sé una persona decente al menos y dile que no lo más pronto posible —volvió a decir JiSoo—. Las dos sabemos que no eres tan horrible como para hacerle eso a alguien que te ha dicho que le gustas, por más mal que te caiga.

YeJi frunció su nariz al mirar a su amiga, queriendo replicarle, pero la mirada dura de la chica hizo que al final asintiera y le prometiera que haría lo que le había dicho y le dijera a RyuJin que no estaba interesada en ella.

No estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, porque no le debía nada a RyuJin y ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba a la chica. YeJi le dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryiffindor, encontrándose al instante con los ojos de RyuJin sobre ella, unos ojos que en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos, se desviaron hacia cualquier otro punto del Gran Comedor, a la vez que un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Aquello provocó algo en el interior de YeJi que hizo que su curiosidad apareciera, curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la otra bruja había visto en ella.

~

Las clases de Historia de la Magia eran terriblemente aburridas y YeJi ya no sabía qué podía hacer para entretenerse en aquella clase, así que, aprovechando que RyuJin estaba sentada en su línea de visión, junto con otra Gryffindor amiga suya que se llamaba Chae algo, se dedicó a observarla hasta que la clase acabó. Había hecho aquello como forma de paliar su aburrimiento, por si la otra chica hacía algo interesante, pero ésta solo se había dedicado a tomar notas y a charlar brevemente con su amiga durante todo el rato. No había sacado absolutamente nada de aquello… pero, de alguna forma, YeJi comenzó a notar a RyuJin en cada lugar del Castillo al que iba —aunque no fueran a las mismas clases la mayoría de las veces— y a empezar a observarla en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Por ello, YeJi se comenzó a percatar de cosas que nunca antes había visto y que no se había imaginado para nada.

No conocía a RyuJin, no la conocía para nada, no pertenecían a la misma Casa y solo habían coincidido de vez en cuando en algunas clases a lo largo de los años que habían pasado ambas en Hogwarts, aunque habían entrado el mismo año al colegio. No habían hablado mucho, no tenían amigos en común, ni siquiera habían coincidido tanto en los partidos de quidditch porque sus posiciones eran completamente diferentes y no tenían ni que interactuar. Por ese motivo, YeJi apenas sabía nada de la otra chica… por eso, cuando comenzó a observarla, se empezó a dar cuenta de cosas que no había podido ver antes.

RyuJin siempre le había parecido estúpida, con unos aires de grandeza inmensos y que simplemente se creía que era la mejor en todo y superior a los demás por ello. Eso era lo que había aprendido de ella porque en clase contestaba a las preguntas más difíciles y porque sobre la escoba era un verdadero as… pero eso no era para nada lo que la chica era en realidad. RyuJin sonreía mucho, hablaba muy alto con sus dos amigas, ChaeRyeong —por fin había aprendido cómo se llamaba aquella chica— y Yuna y se sonrojaba terriblemente cada vez que YeJi la cazaba mirando en su dirección. Después de conocer aquello, le pareció una persona completamente diferente y YeJi decidió que su curiosidad no se había visto totalmente satisfecha y que todavía necesitaba saber más cosas sobre la otra bruja, en concreto, qué era lo que había visto en ella para haberse sentido atraída hacia ella.

Así que, un aburrido día de clase de Historia de la Magia, YeJi aprovechó que su amiga JiSoo no se encontraba con ella sentada, sino que se había ido al inicio de la clase para tomar algún apunte, para escribir una pequeña carta en uno de los pergaminos que debía de estar usando para clase, una carta en la que simplemente le preguntaba a RyuJin por qué le gustaba. Una vez dejó la pluma sobre el tintero para que la mesa de madera no se ensuciara, sacó disimuladamente su varita para lanzar un hechizo sobre el pergamino y volver la tinta negra invisible. Una vez hizo eso, lo dobló lo más que pudo para que no llamara la atención de nadie y usó de nuevo su varita para encantar el pergamino y que viajara volando lentamente por toda la clase hasta llegar a RyuJin, cayendo justo en su mesa.

YeJi vio cómo la chica se sorprendió por aquello y se giró para buscar a la persona que le había mandado aquel pergamino, encontrándose con sus ojos unos momentos después. YeJi movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, aclarándole que había sido ella la que lo había enviado y la otra bruja no tardó en comenzar a desdoblar el pergamino para ver qué había escrito en él. Unos minutos después, éste volaba de nuevo hasta YeJi, con lo que esperaba fuera una respuesta a su pregunta. En cuanto estuvo en su poder, volvió a sacar su varita de forma disimulada para lanzar el hechizo revelador “aparecium” y leer lo que había escrito bajo su pregunta en el pergamino.

_“Me gustas porque me pareces la bruja más maravillosa de nuestro año, porque eres lista, eres encantadora, eres preciosa y quiero conocerte mejor para poder enamorarme perdidamente de ti”._

YeJi no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro después de leer aquellas palabras, definitivamente, aquella chica era una Gryffindor valiente que no le temía a expresar sus sentimientos y a conseguir lo que se proponía… y aquella chica había terminado de captar su atención, por lo que YeJi, como buena Slytherin llena de ambición y determinación, no se retiraría hasta descubrir más y más cosas de RyuJin para conocerla mejor y definir de esa forma aquella respuesta que le había prometido a JiSoo que le daría a la chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Esta historia tiene una continuación (y por fin será el final) en la historia “The misty’s truth” que todavía no está subida, pero que formará parte de esta misma colección.


	12. Hands [YeonJun x SooBin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las manos de SooBin son grandes y suaves y YeonJun podría pasarse todo el día tocándolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto ha sido escrito porque parece que necesitan estar [cogidos de la mano](https://twitter.com/sn0wbin/status/1201149754488475650) para poder vivir tranquilos (y para muestra un botón).

La mano derecha de SooBin se posa en su muslo distraídamente y YeonJun da un pequeño brinco porque no se lo espera, demasiado enfocado en lo que los otros chicos están diciendo. El menor gira levemente su cabeza hacia él al notar su leve sobresalto y YeonJun simplemente le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se replica en el rostro de SooBin antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a TaeHyun, que está hablando. YeonJun también debería prestar atención a lo que sea que esté diciendo el chico, pero ahora no se ve capaz de apartar su mirada de la mano de SooBin que todavía sigue sobre su muslo, prácticamente ocultándolo de la vista por lo grande que es su mano. En general, SooBin es demasiado grande hasta para él mismo, demasiado alto, sus brazos y piernas demasiado largas, sus manos y pies demasiado grandes y, a veces, parece no ser consciente de las proporciones de su cuerpo, algo que a YeonJun lo fascina porque el chico sigue siendo como un bebé, un bebé demasiado grande.

YeonJun no puede evitar que una sonrisa tonta se abra paso en su rostro con aquel último pensamiento y después sacude levemente su cabeza para tratar de enfocarse de nuevo en la conversación que están manteniendo entre ellos y con las fans, que los están viendo en directo a través de vlive. Pero, antes de nada, lleva su mano izquierda a su muslo y la pone sobre la de SooBin apretándola levemente, notando la suavidad de ésta bajo la suya. El menor entonces mueve su mano y la gira para que puedan entrelazar sus dedos y, durante unos momentos, sus manos se encuentran de aquella forma y YenJun se siente demasiado feliz por ello… hasta que finalmente el contacto se rompe, pero el mayor todavía sigue sintiendo el tacto suave de la mano de SooBin tanto en su pierna como en su propia palma lo que dura el resto de la grabación.

Adora las manos de SooBin porque son grandes y suaves y se podría pasar todo el día tocándolas, aunque todo el mundo a su alrededor piense que es raro… pero para él no lo es.

—YeonJunnie _hyung_ —murmura SooBin solo para que lo escuche él mientras el manager está recogiendo la centralita montada en la sala de ensayo para hacer la transmisión en directo—. Has estado un rato muy ausente… ¿pasa algo?

—Nada —replica, moviendo su cabeza negativamente—. No pasa nada, solo me he distraído.

—¿Es porque estás cansado? —cuestiona el chico, frunciendo su ceño, expresando preocupación a través de sus brillantes ojos.

—No estoy cansado, de verdad, no te preocupes SooBinnie, no es nada.

YeonJun le dedica una sonrisa y después busca con sus manos las de SooBin para tomarlas entre las suyas y tocarlas levemente antes de apretarlas con firmeza para hacerle saber de aquella forma que realmente estaba bien y que no le sucede nada de nada. SooBin no parece demasiado convencido y pone morritos durante unos segundos, pero la sonrisa de YeonJun se hace más amplia y, finalmente, el chico ante él esboza una sonrisa encantadora que provoca que sus ojos se conviertan en dos medias lunas.

—Está bien… —dice SooBin, apretando sus manos, provocando que YeonJun dirija su atención hacia estas, fijándose en lo pequeñas que parecen sus manos entre las del menor—. ¿Qué pasa, _hyung_? —cuestiona.

—Nada, nada.

YeonJun vuelve a negar con su cabeza rápidamente mientras dice aquello y aprovecha que SooBin parece confuso y que sus reacciones son lentas en esos momentos para romper reticentemente el contacto de sus manos, levantándose del suelo después y alejándose del chico, yendo a donde se encontraba ByeomGyu con el mánager, mirando algo en el móvil. No hace más que unos segundos que sus manos no están en contacto con las de SooBin y ya las echa de menos… pero debe ser fuerte porque no se puede pasar el resto de su vida agarrando las manos de SooBin —aunque nada le gustaría más—.

El manager los llama a todos para que se reúnan en torno a él para que vean como con el corto vlive que han hecho se encuentran entre las primeras tendencias de naver y YeonJun está ojeando la pantalla del móvil cuando siente una presencia a su lado y una mano agarrando la suya, una mano suave y más grande que la suya que solo puede ser la de SooBin, que pega su cuerpo al suyo para mirar por encima de su hombro hasta que finalmente el manager retira el móvil y les dice que se preparen y recojan sus cosas porque los tiene que llevar a casa y YeonJun supone que entonces SooBin soltará su mano pero, en cambio, el menor la aprieta y tira de él hasta donde tienen sus cosas recogiendo utilizando solo la mano que tiene libre.

YeonJun no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro porque, al menos, no es el único que no quiere que sus manos dejen de estar en contacto.


	13. One night [Lee Do x Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeonHak tiene un día demasiado cariñoso… y a DongJu le sigue dando mucha vergüenza que su novio lo toque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente esto está inspirado en lo que pasa en [este vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3jW6mnI5MU&ab_channel=ONEUS), ni más, ni menos, para qué deciros.

DongJu está tumbado sobre la cama, mirando el móvil con cara de concentración absoluta cuando GeonHak llega al dormitorio que comparten desde hace más de un año. No puede evitar sonreír después de ver a su novio de aquella forma y lo primero que hace es sacarse los vaqueros y la camiseta para meterse en la cama con él y abrazarse al chico fuertemente, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, pegándose contra su espalda y rodeando no solo con sus brazos su cintura, sino también con su pierna derecha.

—DongJu… —dice, apretándolo contra su cuerpo—. Ya estoy en casa, dame un besito.

—Estoy ocupado —responde el menor, sin siquiera inmutarse.

—DongJu… —vuelve a llamarlo GeonHak—. Un besito.

Aquella vez, además de pedírselo diciéndolo, el mayor se inclina un poco sobre él para que lo único que tenga que hacer sea dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil y girar levemente su cabeza para que sus labios se rocen. No obstante, lo que recibe al hacer eso no es un beso, si no un golpe con la mano abierta de DongJu en su pecho que lo deja sin respiración durante unos segundos. GeongHak boquea en busca de aire y se aleja levemente del cuerpo del menor, quejándose de lo que le ha dolido el golpe —no le ha dolido tanto el golpe como el rechazo del chico, pero hacerse un poco la víctima es su mayor especialidad, teniendo un novio tan _tsundere_ como DongJu es lo único que le funciona para que este le dé un poco de amor—.

—No seas quejica —le dice el menor—. Ni que te hubiera dado fuerte.

—Yo solo quiero un besito… —replica GeonHak.

Y en ese momento vuelve al ataque, esta vez tratando por todos los medios de alcanzar los labios de DongJu, incluso queriendo subirse sobre él para conseguirlo, pero en cuanto se sube a él, tumbándolo de espaldas, habiéndose impuesto porque es mucho más grande y fuerte, se arrepiente de ello porque la expresión del rostro del menor no le da buena espina. Cuando la rodilla del chico se estrella fuertemente contra su entrepierna, GeonHak sabe que le tiene que hacer caso a sus instintos más a menudo.

Apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor y cerrando sus ojos, deja de poner fuerza en el resto de su cuerpo porque el dolor es demasiado intenso y la oportunidad la aprovecha DongJu para hacer que las tornas cambien por completo, colocando al mayor contra el colchón y subiéndose él sobre su cuerpo, sentado a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna. GeonHak abre sus ojos para ver como la expresión de fastidio del chico sigue ahí y sabe que va a recibir más golpes un instante antes de que los brazos de DongJu se muevan rápidamente como si fuera un molino de viento y comience a pegarle golpes en el pecho, uno tras otro. No son fuertes porque no está usando toda su fuerza, pero algunos pican en el pecho desnudo de GeonHak.

—Ah, ah, ah, duele, duele —dice el mayor—. Vale, vale, paro, en serio, me rindo.

Sus últimas palabras son las que acaban por hacer que DongJu deje de pegarle en el pecho y que se baje de su cuerpo, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama tal y como había estado desde el principio, recogiendo su móvil de donde había quedado olvidado en las sábanas. El picor de los golpes permanece en el pecho de GeonHak unos minutos más y el chico no intenta nada más hasta que no ve que DongJu vuelve a estar con las defensas bajadas —porque su novio es un _tsundere_ , pero él es más pesado que una mula y nunca se rinde hasta que no consigue amorcito—. Así, GeonHak vuelve a intentarlo, pero antes de llegar a hacer nada, DongJu se ha girado hacia él veloz como un rayo y le coge el brazo para mordérselo.

—Ah, ah, ah, duele, ¡duele! —dice GeonHak cuando los dientes afilados del menor se hunden en su carne.

DongJu sigue apretando durante unos momentos más, pero después para y aleja su boca del brazo de GeonHak, dejándole una pequeña marca de sus dientes en su piel que se irá yendo en cuanto pasen los minutos, pero que en aquellos momentos es bastante visible. GeonHak hace un puchero en sus labios porque se siente un poco traicionado por su novio. Él solo quiere un poquito de amor de DongJu porque el día en la universidad ha sido muy duro y lo necesita, tampoco le está pidiendo tanto, pero supone que debe de haberle pasado algo al chico para que se esté comportando de esa forma.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestiona, en el tono más dulce que pudo evocar con su grave voz—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la universidad hoy?

—No —responde DongJu y, por la forma en la que lo dice, GeonHak sabe que le está diciendo la verdad.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta—. No es la primera vez que te pido un besito.

El silencio cae entre ellos como un manto tupido y GeonHak sabe que acaba de dar en el clavo con lo que acaba de decir. Lo del beso es la razón por la que DongJu se ha puesto así y busca en su memoria reciente lo que ha podido hacer al pedirle el beso para que el chico reaccionara de aquella forma. Sin embargo, no encuentra nada raro ni especial en lo que ha hecho para que sucediera aquello.

—DongJu… —murmura, llamando su atención y se inclina un poco sobre él para ver cómo tiene las manos tapando su cara y sus orejas terriblemente rojas—. DongJu… —vuelve a decir—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Que me da vergüenza! —replica el chico, casi gritando, haciéndose una bolita en la cama justo después.

GeonHak no se espera esa respuesta para nada y tiene ganas de echarse a reír porque es demasiado estúpido… pero contiene sus ganas de reírse y simplemente se echa sobra la cama y se abraza fuertemente a DongJu. Llevan un año saliendo juntos y han pasado por muchas cosas, pero en el ámbito de las relaciones sexuales se lo están tomando con calma y solo han intentado cuatro o cinco veces hacer algo más, probablemente, el menor se ha asustado un poco al ver que lo primero que GeonHak ha hecho al entrar al dormitorio ha sido desnudarse y meterse en la cama con él, porque todo ese tema todavía le da una vergüenza terrible.

—Tonto… —murmura GeonHak contra su cuello—. No quiero acostarme contigo hoy… bueno, ojalá poder acostarme contigo todos los días de mi vida… pero vamos despacio y yo accedí a ello, así que, no quiero imponerlo ninguna vez —dice, dejando un corto beso contra la nuca del menor—. Solo quería un besito… y ahora me pongo el pijama, no te preocupes.

DongJu asiente levemente a sus palabras y GeonHak respira tranquilo después de haber aclarado aquello. Le deja otro beso corto en la nuca y tras ello deja de abrazar su cuerpo para salir de la cama a recoger la ropa que ha dejado tirada por el suelo y buscar un pijama que ponerse, pero antes de que llegue a hacer nada de aquello, la mano de DongJu en su brazo lo detiene.

—Te quiero mucho, GeonHak —le dice, inclinándose sobre él para dejar un beso corto en sus labios que hace que una sonrisa de bobo enamorado se extienda por el rostro del mayor y que no se le quite durante el resto de la noche.


	14. Birthday party (with you) [Han SeungWoo x Kim WooSeok]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooSeok agradece de forma infinita que la atención de todo el mundo esté puesta en el cumpleañero ByungChan y no en él sentado sobre las piernas de SeungWoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba viendo el programa de run.vaw y WooSeok se sienta un par de veces sobre las piernas de SeungWoo… y claro, pasa lo que pasa…  
> Empecé a escribir esto aleatoriamente una noche en el móvil sin tener siquiera claro qué era lo que quería escribir ni a dónde iba a llegar con esto… y meses después me acordé de ello y le di una forma real y así poder acabarlo. Espero que os guste.

Cuando WooSeok llega a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo ByungChan el salón está a tope de gente y ya no hay más sillas ni sitios en el sofá para sentarse y el chico deja escapar un suspiro mientras comienza a saludar a sus amigos antes de que ya no vea nada porque apaguen las luces para darle una sorpresa al cumpleañero. Allí se encuentran ya todos los demás —con excepción de JinHyuk, que es el que está entreteniendo a ByungChan hasta que todo esté listo allí arriba—: SeungSik, quien le ha abierto la puerta pulula entre en salón y la cocina, recogiendo cosas que los otros se han olvidado de poner en la mesa; SeJun y SuBin están sentados en el sofá tratando de hacer un plan perfecto y maléfico para llenarle la cara a ByungChan de tarta después de que sople las velas; Chan está intentando encender y apagar una y otra vez el mechero para cuando el cumpleañero llegue y tengan que encender las velas para que las sople; HanSe se encuentra en la única silla que hay en el lugar demasiado entretenido con su móvil hablando con su novio —no presente en el cumpleaños porque se ha resfriado y todos le prohibieron su asistencia— y SeungWoo… SeungWoo está sentado en la otra punta del sofá en donde SeJun y SuBin maquinan sus maléficos planes, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y una mirada que lo sigue por toda la sala mientras se acerca a los demás.

WooSeok no se siente especialmente incómodo con aquella mirada penetrante, de hecho, le gusta porque lo hace tener escalofríos una y otra vez bajando por su espalda… aunque preferiría que lo mirase de aquella forma cuando no estuvieran delante de todos sus amigos, que estos no saben todavía nada de que han dejado de ser amigos, para pasar a ser algo más que no han definido, pero que consiste en acostarse juntos cada vez que pueden y enroscarse el uno sobre el otro para dormir.

WooSeok se acerca a SeungWoo el último y tiene ganas de saludarlo con un beso, pero se continente porque no le parece lo más adecuado en aquellos momentos, aunque querría besarlo una y otra vez hasta que tuvieran que separarse para tomar aire o morir asfixiados en su propio deseo de más y más por el otro. De algo tiene que morir… y morir besando los labios de SeungWoo debe de ser la muerte más excitante y dulce del universo.

Cómo a los demás, WooSeok saluda a SeungWoo con un corto abrazo no dejando que éste se levante del sofá porque sabe perfectamente que se hizo daño jugando en el último partido cuando aún no se había recuperado de la última lesión y todavía tiene que reposar lo máximo posible, de la misma forma le rechaza el gesto cuando esté hace el amago de levantarse y cederle el sitio. Se conformará con sentarse en el suelo, cerca de él, hasta que alguien se levante —específicamente SeJun, que está sentado al lado de SeungWoo y que puede permitirse hacerlo porque se pasa los días sentado sin hacer nada en los últimos tiempos— para ocupar un sitio cómodo. No obstante, antes de llegar a sentarse en el suelo alguien grita que JinHyuk les ha avisado de que ByungChan y él están subiendo y las luces se apagan, todo se queda oscuro y WooSeok acaba sin saber qué hacer porque no ve nada y no le quiere hacer daño a SeungWoo tropezando con él como ya le pasó en una ocasión anterior.

El chico no tiene tiempo para pensar porque inmediatamente unos brazos largos de manos grandes se aferran a su cintura fuertemente y lo atraen hacia su cuerpo. WooSeok acaba sentado sobre la pierna buena de SeungWoo, sintiendo todo el cuerpo del mayor contra él porque éste hace que no quede ni un solo milímetro entre ellos. La mente de WooSeok viaja a un momento del pasado reciente en el que se dio una situación parecida entre ambos, con la diferencia de la desnudez y de que sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cintura del mayor mientras este se movía dentro y fuera de él una y otra vez, besándolo y acariciándolo, llamándolo “gatito, mi gatito”. WooSeok agradece que las luces estén apagadas porque si no, todos sus amigos lo habrían visto pegarse todavía más al cuerpo de SeungWoo y la punta de sus orejas volverse completamente rojas por el calor provocado por el recuerdo.

El cumpleañero llega unos momentos después junto a JinHyuk y todos gritan y cantan, desgañitándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, a la vez que las luces se encienden y WooSeok sigue agradeciendo infinitamente que la atención esté en otra parte porque cada segundo que pasa sobre el regazo de SeungWoo siente que se pierde a sí mismo y quiere más de lo que en aquel momento puede tener. Así que, espera que el cumpleaños no dure demasiado para poder irse lo más rápido posible a casa junto al mayor y pasar el resto de lo que quede de noche en la cama junto a éste.


	15. Canvas [LOVE + JunJi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas…”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que estos niños tienen varias canciones que hacen referencia a pintores y a JunJi se le da bien absolutamente todo, decidí que tenía que hacer algo como esto. Espero que os guste.

—Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas.

Aquello era lo que JiSung dijo al llegar a la pequeña sala de grandes ventanales que se encontraba al final del pasillo de la izquierda de la primera planta del edificio Picasso de la Facultad de Bellas Artes. El chico lo dijo para hacerse el gracioso y cortar tensiones con su amigo JunHyung, que ya estaba en el lugar, sentado delante de un lienzo en blanco y buscando los materiales que necesitaba en su mochila. El menor le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a JiSung después de escucharlo decir aquello y lo invitó a que entrara a la sala en la que se iban a pasar todo el día. JiSung dejó sus cosas en la entrada y cerró la puerta antes de comenzar a desnudarse, para después colocarse sobre la plataforma que había en el centro de la sala, esperando sentado en ella hasta que JunHyung terminara de arreglar las cosas y se acercara a él para ponerle la pose para la pintura que debía hacer para una de sus asignaturas.

JiSung nunca había sido demasiado pudoroso, así que no le había importado ofrecerse como modelo cuando se había enterado días atrás de que el chico necesitaba uno para pintar un desnudo para clase, porque JunHyung siempre había sido demasiado tímido como para preguntar algo como aquello. Y allí se encontraba.

Cuando JunHyung terminó de colocar todos los materiales que usaría, levantó su vista por encima del lienzo en blanco, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de JiSung, pero inmediatamente paseando su mirada por todo su cuerpo durante unos segundos antes de desviarla, con la punta de sus orejas volviéndose de un color escarlata brillante. JiSung no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque su amigo era demasiado tímido para su propio bien y, como se pasara todo el día sonrojándose cada vez que tuviera que mirarlo para pintarlo, no iban a acabar nunca.

—JunHyung… solo soy yo —le dijo, para tratar que se calmara y se enfocara.

—Perdón —murmuró—. No estoy acostumbrado.

JiSung le dedicó una sonrisa destinada a tranquilizar al chico ante él, pero no estuvo muy seguro de si lo tranquilizó o no, porque JunHyung escondió su rostro detrás del lienzo en blanco durante largos minutos antes de asomarse de nuevo. Después de respirar profundamente se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia JiSung, quedándose ante él, a escasos pasos de distancia.

—¿Puedes ponerte así? —le preguntó, haciendo una pose—. Creo que estaría bien pintarte de esa forma.

—Claro —replicó JiSung.

Inmediatamente después comenzó a colocarse de la forma que el chico le había dicho, tratando de ponerse además de forma cómoda sobre aquella plataforma porque sabía que se iba a tirar de aquella forma muchas horas. No obstante, a pesar de colocarse de la forma en la que le había dicho JunHyung, no pareció ser la postura exacta que éste le había comentado, porque el chico se acercó a él para ayudarlo, tocando levemente su piel, como si pensara que si lo tocaba con más fuerza se rompería.

—Voy a tratar de hacer el esbozo lo más rápido posible para que puedas descansar un rato antes de seguir —le dijo antes de alejarse de nuevo de él, volviendo a su puesto tras el lienzo.

Una suave y lenta música comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces del móvil de JunHyung unos momentos después mientras el chico cogía su lápiz y comenzaba a dibujar, llenando el lienzo en blanco de trazos. JiSung trató de moverse lo mínimo posible, a pesar de que su cuerpo a veces le pedía moverse al ritmo de la música y trató de hablar lo mínimo posible para no desconcentrar a JunHyung, quien no paraba de asomarse para observar su cuerpo, todavía con las orejas de un color rojo brillante que le indicaba a JiSung que su amigo estaba terriblemente avergonzado por tener que hacer aquello. No obstante, aunque trataba de hablar con él poco, había ocasiones en las que no podía contenerse y tenía que hablar con el chico, demasiado aburrido como para mantenerse callado todo el tiempo necesario.

—¿Cuándo tienes que entregar el trabajo? —le preguntó.

—Dentro de una semana —respondió JunHyung, tomándose su tiempo para responderle, asomándose desde detrás del lienzo un momento después, con su rostro completamente rojo, ya no solo las orejas—. Me dieron un mes de plazo, pero no sabía a quién preguntarle esto…

JiSung no pudo evitar reír porque su amigo era demasiado tímido para su propio bien, pero después se recompuso y trató de seguir de la misma forma que JunHyung le había dicho que debía de estar. Se mantuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, solo la música sonando y reverberando en las paredes de la pequeña sala, hasta que JunHyung le anunció que podía descansar porque había terminado de hacer el boceto y se iba a dedicar a hacer las líneas de básicas de la figura antes de volver a pedirle que se colocara en la misma posición. JiSung aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de la plataforma y estirar un poco las piernas, dando vueltas por la sala, porque se le habían quedado un poco dormidas, para después simplemente acercarse al chico y colocarse tras él para ver cómo iba el dibujo. No obstante, en el momento en el que se acercaba a JunHyung, éste se movió de forma repentina y su mano izquierda acabó contra la entrepierna de JiSung, tocando su miembro y mandándole un escalofrío de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Ahhh ¡lo siento! —dijo JunHyung inmediatamente, retirando la mano, rojo como un tomate, alejándose lo máximo posible de JiSung.

—JunHyung, es solo una polla, nada que tú no tengas, no me seas dramas —comentó JiSung tranquilamente, pero al ver cómo el pecho del chico subía y bajaba rápidamente, respirando de forma entrecortada mientras su miraba se desviaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de por qué el chico no estaba nada calmado y no lo había estado desde el principio—. ¿Eres gay, JunHyung? —le preguntó.

La reacción de JunHyung fue taparse la cara con sus manos grandes, totalmente avergonzado, por lo que JiSung supuso que había dado en el blanco con su pregunta.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró—. Yo también soy gay, no hay problema —el chico se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró, como si no se pudiera creer lo que le acababa de decir—. No te voy a juzgar porque me estaría juzgando a mí mismo, así que, tranquilo.

JiSung le indicó a JunHyung que respirara hondo para calmarse y el chico comenzó a hacerlo, empezando a calmarse poco a poco, aunque sus orejas seguían completamente rojas. Aquel hecho hizo que JiSung pensara que JunHyung no había visto todavía a ningún chico desnudo así, en directo, y que no había tocado nunca ningún pene que no fuera el suyo. Teniendo en cuenta su personalidad tímida, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Así que, se le ocurrió una idea para que dejara de estar tan cohibido en su presencia, porque si no, no iban a terminar nunca con aquella sesión de pintura.

—¿Quieres tocarlo, JunHyung? —le preguntó, señalando su miembro—. Creo que va a ser la única manera de que dejes de estar tan nervioso y avergonzado por todo.

El chico lo miró con pánico en sus ojos ante la pregunta, pero JiSung se acercó a él, indicándole de aquella forma que estaba hablando en serio y, momentos después un pequeño _“¿puedo?”_ salió de sus labios. El mayor simplemente asintió y esperó a que la mano derecha de JunHyung se dirigiera a su miembro pacientemente, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando éste lo envolvió en su mano. Ante su suspiro, el menor dio un pequeño salto, asustado, pero JiSung lo invitó a que siguiera y JunHyung comenzó a tocarlo con algo más de confianza, jugando con él hasta que estuvo completamente duro. En aquel instante, comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras leves jadeos salían de los labios del mayor, sintiéndose cada vez más sensible al toque de aquella mano grande que lo estaba haciendo ver las estrellas. Unos minutos después, JiSung acababa corriéndose en la mano de JunHyung, sus rodillas fallándole y acabando en el suelo frío de baldosas porque no pudo sostenerse.

—¿Ves? —dijo, respirando de forma entrecortada—. No era para tanto.

Sin embargo, el chico no pudo decir absolutamente nada más porque, en ese instante, JunHyung se tiró al suelo junto a él, agarrándolo por la nuca con su mano izquierda y haciendo que sus labios chocasen en un demandante beso que a JiSung le costó seguir porque no se había esperado aquello. No obstante, apenas tardó en perderse en el sabor de aquel beso y en jugar con la lengua del menor que quería abrirse paso hacia el interior de su boca. Cuando se separaron, por falta del aire, JiSung miró fijamente los ojos de JunHyung y se dio cuenta de que en ellos ardía un fuego de absoluto deseo por él y por su cuerpo con una determinación que nunca había podido ver en estos, ya que generalmente su flequillo rubio se los tapaba.

JiSung se dio cuenta de que acababa de desatar una bestia… pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, decidió, antes de inclinarse sobre JunHyung para besarlo de nuevo, dándole igual el lugar en el que estaban y olvidando por completo el motivo por el que estaban allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —El primer fanfic que escribo de OnlyOneOf y la verdad es que estoy muy encantada con el resultado y tengo mil ganas de seguir escribiendo de estos niños, así que, esperarlo.


	16. The misty’s truth [YeJi x RyuJin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un día de niebla espesa, YeJi acaba confesando lo que ha empezado a sentir por RyuJin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación y final de las historias “Something to say” y “Aparecium”. No es obligatorio leerlas antes, pero es recomendable si quieres enterarte de qué va la cosa.

—¡Es imposible ver nada con esta niebla! —gritó el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor mientras salía del campo de Quidditch, pisando fuerte y enfadado, seguido de su equipo.

El equipo de Slytherin se encontraba en la entrada del campo, preparado para su turno de entrenamiento, que era justo después del de la otra Casa, pero visto cómo habían salido estos del lugar, tenía pinta de que no iban a poder hacer mucho y mejor lo dejaban para otro día con mejor tiempo y ese día lo aprovechaban para hacer cualquier otro tipo de entrenamiento, en lugar de subirse a las escobas, al menos eso era lo que YeJi pensaba que era lo mejor. Su capitana se acercó al capitán de Gryffindor, probablemente para averiguar cómo estaba el panorama exactamente y YeJi no pudo evitar buscar entre la multitud vestida de rojo y dorado, encontrando inmediatamente a RyuJin, con su bate en la mano. Una sonrisa que no pudo detener apareció en el rostro de YeJi cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su corazón se saltó un latido al mismo tiempo, algo que hacía algún tiempo que le pasaba, no mucho, solo un par de semanas, pero YeJi sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella primera vez en la que, en una aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia, YeJi le había enviado una nota para saciar su curiosidad y saber el motivo por el cual la otra chica decía que le gustaba. Después de aquella primera nota, habían venido muchas más y YeJi había mantenido pequeñas conversaciones con RyuJin de aquella forma, sin que nadie se enterase realmente de qué era lo que ambas estaban haciendo, todos sus demás compañeros de clase demasiado enfrascados en bien prestar atención o dormirse sobre sus pupitres. De aquella forma, YeJi había aprendido algunas cosas de la Gryffindor que no había aprendido antes mientras la observaba de forma disimulada para decidir qué respuesta debía de darle, tal y como le había prometido a su amiga JiSoo y, cada pequeña cosa que había descubierto de RyuJin, por alguna extraña razón, la agradaba.

Era curioso porque, aunque las asperezas entre Gyriffindors y Slytherins se habían limado muchísimo en los últimos tiempos y ya no había ninguna guerra en el mundo mágico —aunque siguiera habiendo personas que no estaban especialmente de acuerdo con cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos y a veces hubiera pequeños intentos de sabotear todo lo que se había conseguido y avanzado en los últimos años, no obstante, los Slytherin como grupo, ya no se asociaban con aquellas prácticas— a YeJi le seguía resultando bastante curioso que dos personas como ellas, con intereses y personalidades tan diferentes, se pudieran sentir atraídas hacia la otra.

Porque sí, le había costado unas semanas admitirlo, pero YeJi se había visto a sí misma, prendándose de RyuJin, de la misma forma que suponía que la otra bruja se había prendado de ella y el rápido aleteo de su corazón mientras se observaban la una a la otra desde la distancia, era una clara muestra de ello. Quizás había llegado la hora de, tal y como le había prometido a JiSoo, darle una respuesta a la confesión que RyuJin le había hecho en la Enfermería, después de romperle los huesos del brazo mientras jugaban un partido… quizás, aquel momento, dentro de aquella niebla espesa que las ocultaría de todas las miradas indiscretas de sus respectivos compañeros de Casa y equipo, podía ser la mejor oportunidad para ello.

YeJi desvió su mirada de RyuJin a los capitanes de sus diferentes equipos, viendo cómo estos estaban enzarzados en una conversación que los estaba manteniendo muy entretenidos, una conversación que sus compañeros en la que sus compañeros estaban muy entretenidos y a la que estaban prestando toda su atención. Sí. Quizás era aquel el mejor momento para darle a RyuJin su respuesta.

Por ese motivo, la bruja volvió a fijar sus ojos en RyuJin y con un par de movimientos de su mano, le hizo unas señas para que la siguiera dentro de la niebla, alejándose de los demás para poder estar a solas. Después de aquello y de que la otra asintiera a su petición, YeJi simplemente echó a andar, con lentitud, alejándose de los demás sin llamar la atención de nadie, viendo cómo RyuJin también comenzaba a moverse a la par que ella y a seguirla dentro de la niebla inmediatamente después. YeJi anduvo durante algunos minutos, bordeando el campo de Quidditch, prestando atención a los sonidos de las voces que cada vez se alejaban más y se opacaban por el horrible clima de aquel día y solo se detuvo cuando las voces no eran más que un lejano eco en sus oídos y ya no podía ver a ninguno de sus compañeros en la densa niebla. Apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que RyuJin apareciera entre aquellas nubes bajas frente a ella, con una sonrisa encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Querías algo? —le preguntó en cuanto la vio—. No es muy común que hablemos directamente… me he acostumbrado a tus notas y es incluso raro ahora mismo —dijo.

La realidad era aquella. No habían hablado muchas veces cara a cara y, aunque los Gryffindor se caracterizasen por la valentía, los Slytherin lo hacían por la astucia… con lo cual, YeJi no estaba especialmente segura de cómo poner en palabras lo que quería decir, a pesar de que el momento era más que adecuado para lo que quería hacer. Por ese motivo, pasó unos momentos en silencio, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente sintió la valentía necesaria para llevar a cabo lo que quería.

—Te he hecho señas para que vinieras conmigo porque tenía algo que decirte —comenzó—, no era algo que pudiera decirte en forma de una nota en la próxima clase de Historia de la Magia… y he pensado que este momento quizás era el más propicio para hacerlo… aunque… sí que es… raro hablar contigo directamente.

—Y… ¿sobre qué era lo que querías decirme? —le preguntó RyuJin, sumamente interesada, dando un par de pasos hacia ella en la espesa niebla, probablemente para verla mejor.

—Cuando me visitaste en la Enfermería me dijiste que te gustaba —dijo, provocando que RyuJin asintiera lentamente—, y cuando te mandé la primera nota me explicaste el motivo por el cual te gustaba —añadió. RyuJin volvió a asentir—. Bien… llevo todo este tiempo tratando de conocerte un poco y eso… porque le prometí a JiSoo que te daría una respuesta a tu confesión y no lo tenía nada claro… hasta ahora… por eso, quería hablar contigo ahora.

—Si es para decirme que me sigues odiando… ¿podrías no hacerlo? —le dijo RyuJin, en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi era inaudible—. No quiero escucharlo.

A YeJi se le encogió el corazón después de escuchar aquello. Quizás no se había relacionado con la chica de la forma más adecuada para comprobar qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero por aquello mismo debía de haber hecho que las pocas esperanzas que RyuJin tuviera, se hubieran ido desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—No… en realidad… no —dijo YeJi, inmediatamente—. No iba a decirte que te seguía odiando —aquello provocó que los ojos de RyuJin comenzaran a brillar esperanzados y YeJi sonrió antes de añadir—: en realidad quería decirte que creo que tú también me gustas y… que me gustaría empezar por ser tu amiga.

RyuJin sonrió ampliamente a aquellas palabras y después se lanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo de oso que YeJi devolvió con gusto, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más ligero después de haberle dado su respuesta a la chica, esperando que el tiempo que les quedaba en Hogwarts, pudieran aprovecharlo.


End file.
